A twist in the line up chapter 2
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: There is a new ranger on starship 15a2 and Krayonder finds he is falling in love with her, but can she let go of her pas t to love him back?


**This is my first multichpater fanfic. woo. Anyway the ages! drumrool please (dudududu) Krayonder, February , and Megagirl are all 25. Taz and Specs are 23. Bug is 27, tootsie is 32. Up is 40. My OC is 19. Reveiw or ill bite you.**

* * *

Taz could always tell when Up was worried. of course anyone could tell he was worried by the way he was flipping through a clipboerd and rushing through the hall. "Que pasa?" asked taz, hopping up to him. Up turned to her slightly and raised an eyebrow. Taz sighed "whats up Up?" Up shot her a look and growled low, but there was an amused glint in his eye that made Taz grin. "Its nothin Tazzy". It was Tazes turn to growl. "merida! Jou look like your about to wet yourself." Up sighed. He could never keep secrets from Taz. He loved her to much to keep things from her. Except the fact that he loved. That would make him look like an idiot. " well we're getting a knew additon to the team. she just came from the academy and is finnishing "her training with us". " I know Up, Jou told us all already". Up fidgited but kept on walking. "Well ya see darlin, she has a _condition_." Tazes eyes widened " de chica doesnt have like two noses right?" Up chuckled. "course not Tazzy, its a heart condition. its called _sugar rush_(dundundun) It maens that if its triggered her heart could go into overdrive and her blood wont circulate fast enough." "**WHY WOULD THOSE IDIOTAS LET HER IN THE ACADEMY FOR!" **Taz yelled. Up took his hands off his ears. he flipped another page over the clipboard and breifly looked down. "she bit an officer". Taz stared at him for a second then burst out laughing. Up couldn't help but blush at her hearty laugh with the slight tinkled in the back. By the time Taz calmed down they had reached the elevator where almost everyone else from the team had assembled. "wa cant my wife meet the new lady?!" complained Tootsie megagirl "Ya and what about my buggy?!" "Buggy?" wispered Specs to Taz. Up rubbed the back of his neck. "well you see, Bug and megagirl havn't exactly made a name for themselves yet. so we dont want to freak her out right out of the gate." Tootsie and February stopped whining, mainly beacause they were trying to decipher what Up just said. "So anyway, as you all know, we are expecting Cadet schilder today." The rest of the team muttered acknowledgement. "What some of you don't know is that she has a condition..." February raised her hand "the girl doesn't have like two noses right?" " No she does not have two noses!" exclaimed an exasperated Up. He shook his head " ok so legally i have to tell you, that if you see her turning red or looking dizzy, you should inform her imediatly. she would know her limits. Though she has requested that you don't treat her any differently or she will..." He flipped another page and breifly looked down "...hurt us"

* * *

Krayonder snorted. He has made enough of these bluffs. He new that some of the higher officers thought he was a candy ass, But he knew that he could at least fight. He has never been beaten by a girl. Except for Taz but she was...Taz. Krayonder thought that if you had any skill you could become great. It was a kinda lazy way of thinking but it kept him hopeful. Krayonder started to zone out a bit when Up started talking about "integrety" and "tolerance". His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping suddenly errupting from the elevator. " that'll be her." said Up "ladies and boys, meet cadet Lily Schilder." The doors opened and krayonder couldn't hold his gasp.

* * *

Lily turned her new zapper over and over in her hand. it wasn't a good one. The jerks at planetary customs only gave her one cruddy one. And did some roaming around her uniform. _dummies. all of them._ Little did they know she hid her dads knife in her shoe. She thought of how they all thought she couldn't defend herself. She hoped this team wouldn't know about sugar rush. that it wouldn't be like all the other times she has been moved around. By now Lily new how they would react. At first some would just stare at her, some would wisper about her as she walked past, some would call her a freak. Eventually they would just stay away from her, except the bullies. they would try and fight her because they thought it would be easy. It would become a game. The only good part is by the end of it they would be as banged up as she was. This would be no different if they knew. Hell. Lily felt the elevator lurch and a countdown started getting slightly nervouse. slightly. Beep10 _pleass don't know. _thought Lily. Beep 9 _please don't know. _Beep 8 _please don't know._ Beep 7 _please don't know._ Beep 6 _please don't know. _Beep5 _please don't know. _Beep 4 _please._ 3 2 1. Lily hitched her zapper over her shoulder as the doors opened. She met the bewildered gaze of the other crew members and heared a small gasp. _dahm._

* * *

Krayonder stared at the girl in the elevator. When Up said she had a condition, he expected some giant sumo wrestler chic or some nerdy potatoe faced loser that wouldn't survive in battle anyway. Not in a million years would he have expected this little... thing. She was almost as small as Taz,which is no small feat, even if she was younger. She had long dirty gold hair that fell to her butt with bangs that just grazed the edge of her nose. Two beautiful multishade blue eyes peaked out from underneath just enough for her to see. her skin was so pale it was almost white. She was wearing camo overall shorts, which seemed to have been cropped even more to acomadate her body. the tan t shirt she had underneath was also to big for her though it looked to be the smallest size. A pair of skinny arms protruded from the short sleeves,but if Krayonder squonted, he could she well sculpted muscles. He also noticed that she had many scrapes and cuts along her arms and legs that were messily bandaged with band-aids, gauze, and discarded cloth. And that she was angry

* * *

Lily was shaking with fury ast she looked back at their awed faces. _How dare they judge me. they don't even know me!_Lily scanned the small group clustered around the elevator. Her eyes fell on Taz and Up. _To tough, and if the first one doesn't kill me, the other would._ Her eyes then fell on Specs. _Not tough enough. won't make an empression. _Her eyes then fell on Tootsie Megagirl. _no._ Finnally her eyes fell on Krayonder._ Doesn't look hard, but he looks like he could fight at least. And he's handsome._ Lily quickly shook that last thought out. Her eyes drifted slightly to the left and noticed a ragged edge on his ear. _war indjury. deffinatly him. _Lily strode out of the elevator and walked calmly up to Krayonder. without hesitation she punched him across the face."whoa'" Yelped krayonder and he clutched his face. Then she turned angrily towards the others " That was a warning. its impolite to stare!" then she turned on her heels and skipped away. Taz was the first one to break the shocked silence. " I like dis chica" Krayonder angrily rubbed his cheek and watched this "Lily" leave and plotted revenge. But subconciously, he listed another quality of her. _She has a nice ass._

* * *

**so that was it hope you liked it. reveiw or well you got it.**


End file.
